


Wrapping Paper

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Christmas Fluff





	

Wrapping Paper

 

Seven month old Liam took off crawling across the Center Hall. His determination to get to the Christmas tree before anyone caught him was of utmost importance. Hillary watched from the doorway of the master bedroom, standing back so that he couldn’t see her. 

The first thing he did was rip all the ornaments off the tree that he could reach, dropping them onto the floor. Then his little hands immediately went for the packages under the tree, he worked earnestly at the wrapping paper trying to open one.

Bill came up behind Hillary, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “You’re not going to stop him?”

“Not yet.” 

Liam was determined in his quest, turning the package over and looking for another way to get the paper loose. Bill chuckled. “Determined, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, I don’t know where he would get that from.”

He pressed a kiss against her temple. “Mommy.”

“Touché.”

A victory giggle filled the air when Liam finally ripped a piece of paper from the package. “I’ll be the bad guy.” he said. 

“No, it’s okay.” she assured him. “Leave him alone. He’s having a good time.”

“And you say I spoil the boy.”

“Undoubtedly.” 

“You’re the one that sat and held him for the first six weeks of his life.” he reminded her. “He never even sat in that bouncer thing.”

“He didn’t like it.”

“Excuses, excuses.” Bill watched as Liam ripped another piece of paper from the package and then went for a third. “Are you going to let him unwrap the entire thing?”

“I’ll rewrap it.” 

It was when their son went for another package that Hillary freed herself from Bill’s arm and made her way over to the tree. “Liam.” she called softly. “What are you doing, baby?”

The dark haired baby boy looked up at her and smiled sweetly, his round little cheeks making him look cherubic. “Momma.”

“So much for letting him have fun.” Bill teased.

Hillary looked over at her husband. “That was your package.” she told him. “Unless you want the surprise to be spoiled.”

“A sneak peek never hurt anyone.”

She sat down on the floor with Liam, focusing his concentration back on the first package. “Let’s just play with this one.” The baby’s hands started grabbing for the ripped paper.

Bill sat down on the floor next to them. “Christmas is a week away. You’ll have a lot of rewrapping to do.”

“But look at how much fun he’s having.”

He smiled watching them together. “I never thought we would be doing this again.”

Hillary dropped a kiss onto Liam’s head. “And I want to enjoy every moment of it.” she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you.” 

Liam smiled, reaching out to touch his dad’s face. “Dada.”

Bill kissed his little hand. “I love you, too, little man.” 

-Finished

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the next chapter of When We Were Young. Hoping to post this weekend. Updates might be a little slow the next week. I'm super busy at my non-profit organization right now and my youngest daughter's birthday is next Friday and then boom Christmas. Whew! Hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday season!


End file.
